Blood of My Blood
"Blood of My Blood" is the sixth episode of the sixth season of Game of Thrones. It is the fifty-sixth episode of the series overall. It will premiere on May 29, 2016. It was written by Bryan Cogman and directed by Jack Bender.Titles for Game of Thrones episodes 606 and 607 revealed Plot Summary Beyond the Wall In the Reach In King's Landing In Braavos Arya is watching the second half of the mummers' performance of "The Bloody Hand" in which the caricature version of Tyrion poisons his nephew and murders his father. She displays amusement at the rendition of Joffrey's painful death. She then seems moved by Lady Crane's performance as Cersei. She notices the actress playing Sansa mouthing Lady Crane's lines. As the play is finishing she sneaks backstage and poisons Lady Crane's rum, hesitating before doing so. She is still backstage as the mummers come in, and Lady Crane recognises her as being in the audience earlier. The two converse and Arya realises she has much in common with the actor. Uncomfortable at what she has done she makes an excuse and leaves. In the Riverlands At The Twins, Walder Frey receives word that Riverrun is lost, taken by Brynden Tully. He is flabbergasted, regretting that the Blackfish escaped from the Red Wedding and evaded his soldiers. Despite having superior numbers, House Frey is struggling with other houses in the Riverlands and the Brotherhood Without Banners rallying and raiding their supply lines and camps. Walder demands that the Tully stronghold be taken back, refusing to be humiliated by not being able to hold a single castle. He decides to use his trump card to force their surrender: Edmure Tully, held as a prisoner of the Freys since the Red Wedding. Walder jokingly tells Edmure not to worry as he is going home. In the Dothraki Sea Daenerys Targaryen is riding with Daario Naharis and her newly acquired khalasar of 100,000. She asks Daario how long it will take to get back to Meereen and inquires how many ships would be needed to carry her army across the Narrow Sea. Daario replies that it will take a week to get back, and at least 1,000 ships to take her new khalasar across the sea. Pondering this, Daenerys tells the khalasar to halt as she rides on ahead. After a while, Daario announces he will look for her, but is stopped with then distinctive shadow of a dragon passes overhead. After a moment, Drogon appears and slowly circles the khalasar before landing, revealing Daenerys on his back. Daenerys asks if the khalasar is willing to cross the Narrow Sea, beat the armies of the Seven Kingdoms, and rip down the keeps of its lords, as Drogo had promised. When they shout their affirmation, Daenerys reminds them that every khal in history has selected three Bloodriders to ride at her side at the head of the khalasar. Daenerys, however, is not a khal and does not have to abide by their rules. Therefore, she declares the entire khalasar her bloodriders. Appearances First * King Aerys II Targaryen * Lady Melessa Tarly * Talla Tarly * Dickon Tarly * Lord Randyll Tarly * Tyrell bannerman Production Cast Starring *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei Lannister *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery Tyrell *Maisie Williams as Arya Stark *Jonathan Pryce as the High Sparrow *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark *Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis *Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar *Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon *Hannah Murray as Gilly Guest Starring *Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell *Richard E. Grant as Izembaro *David Bradley as Lord Walder Frey *Essie Davis as Lady Crane *Joseph Mawle as Benjen Stark *Tobias Menzies as Lord Edmure Tully *Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed *Faye Marsay as the Waif *Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Lord Mace Tyrell *Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan Lannister *Hannah Waddingham as Septa Unella *James Faulkner as Lord Randyll Tarly *Samantha Spiro as Lady Melessa Tarly *Eugene Simon as Lancel *Tim Plester as Walder Rivers *Daniel Tuite as Lothar Frey *Kevin Eldon as Camello *Leigh Gill as Bobono *Eline Powell as Bianca *Rob Callender as Clarenzo *Eva Butterly as the mummer playing Margaery Tyrell *David Rintoul as King Aerys II Targaryen *Freddie Stroma as Dickon Tarly *Rebecca Benson as Talla Tarly *Robert Aramayo as Lord Eddard Stark *Raúl Tortosa as a Tyrell bannerman *Lucy Hayes as *Glen Barry as a mummer *Brendan O'Rourke as a mummer *Ross Anderson-Doherty as a mummer *William & James Wilson as Sam *Nanna Bryndís Hilmarsdóttir as a musician *Ragnar Þórhallsson as a musician *Arnar Rósenkranz Hilmarsson as a musician *Brynjar Leifsson as a musician *Kristján Páll Kristjánsson as a musician Cast notes * 11 of 27 starring cast members appear in this episode. * Starring cast members Peter Dinklage (Tyrion Lannister), Kit Harington (Jon Snow), Liam Cunningham (Davos Seaworth), Carice Van Houten (Melisandre), Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), Indira Varma (Ellaria Sand), Sophie Turner (Sansa Stark), Conleth Hill (Varys), Nathalie Emmanuel (Missandei), Kristofer Hivju (Tormund Giantsbane) Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), Gwendoline Christie (Brienne of Tarth), Iwan Rheon (Ramsay Bolton), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), and Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Notes * The title of the episode refers to how a Dohtraki ''Khal'' and his bloodriders address each other. As a double entendre it apparently also refers to Samwell's homecoming reunion with his father and the rest of House Tarly. * This episode marks the first time three Essos locations are featured in the title sequence (Braavos, Vaes Dothrak and Meereen), and the first time since "Fire and Blood" in Season 1, only three Westeros locations are featured (King's Landing, Winterfell and the Wall). * Neither Dorne, Meereen, the North, the Wall nor and the Iron Islands and their respective storylines appear in this episode, with its plot focusing solely on the storylines centered in Braavos, Beyond the Wall, King's Landing, the Riverlands, the Reach and Vaes Dothrak. * This is the first time the show has had a scene take place in the Reach, and as of this episode, the show has visited all 9 regions of the Seven Kingdoms. With the appearance of Horn Hill, a castle has been shown in every part of the Seven Kingdoms, with the exceptions of the Westerlands and the Stormlands. ** This thus also the first time that non-Tyrell Reach nobility have been shown. Appropriately, their style of clothing is generally similar to that of the Tyrells, however, the Tarly women wear dresses of a slight different style that Margaery's, most notably with very different shoulders. On the other hand, Melessa's hair is styled exactly the same as one of Margaery's signature looks. * Walder Frey returns in this episode, having not appeared since the Season 3's "Mhysa". *In this episode, Samwell Tarly and Gilly arrive at Oldtown and his family's castle-seat at Horn Hill. Samwell's father Randyll Tarly has been mentioned since Season 1 but makes his first on-screen appearance now. *This episode marks the return of Benjen Stark, who has not appeared in the show since the third episode of the first season "Lord Snow." This is a major deviation from the novels, as Benjen Stark's fate has not been revealed yet in the books. Also, on the show, as confirmed by David and Dan on the Inside the Episode for Blood of My Blood, Benjen is Coldhands, a character from the novels who has been an escort to Bran and also Samwell Tarly at earlier stages in the story. It is unclear how much of Coldhand's characteristics in the novels will be exhibited by Benjen as this seems to be more of a merger of the characters. It is interesting that the producers have decided to make Benjen and Coldhands one in the same on the show. There are many fan theories that claim Coldhands is in fact Benjen in the novels, but George RR Martin has himself stated that this is not true. *Samwell and Gilly were mostly absent from the first half of Season 6, barring one scene on their ship, but this matches just how long their journey was: from the northern edge of the Seven Kingdoms at the Wall to the southern shore of the Seven Kingdoms at Oldtown. In fact, they didn't just go from the northern to southern end but along the even longer diagonal distance: they left Castle Black (in the Season 5 finale) and went to the eastern end of The Wall to the Watch's port-castle at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea to board their ship. Eastwatch is thus at the absolute northeastern corner of the Seven Kingdoms, while Oldtown is at the absolute southwestern corner, in the Reach. Nor did they go in a straight line, but had to sail around the continent lengthwise through the Narrow Sea. **In the books, Samwell and Gilly's sea journey from the Wall to Oldtown takes up much of their narrative in the fourth novel. **Contrast the realistically long time it took for Samwell and Gilly to travel from the Wall to Oldtown by sea with how in the preceding episode, Littlefinger somehow traveled the vast distance from the Vale to the outskirts of Castle Black, without explanation (which was an invention of the TV series). *Gilly gets her first new costume since she was introduced on the TV series in Season 2 - meaning that she finally got to change out of the dirty, heavy roughspun wool costume she was wearing on the show for four and a half years. **This makes Hannah Murray the cast member who has gone the longest without a costume change - barring a few cases of characters who wear official uniforms. Arya Stark disguised herself as a peasant boy at the end of Season 1 and didn't change costumes until mid-Season 5 (about three and a half seasons without a costume change). Samwell and Dolorous Edd haven't changed costumes because they wear Night's Watch uniforms (Sam since Season 1, Dolorous Edd since being introduced in Season 2). Grand Maester Pycelle has also worn the same costume since Season 1, as his robes are the official uniform of a maester. Podrick Payne has also generally worn the same costume since being introduced in Season 2, but it is apparently some sort of standard-issue leather armor as a Lannister squire. The other only character who wore the same costume for so long, but not been required to as part of some military uniform, was Hodor - Hodor was introduced in Season 1 before Gilly was introduced in Season 2, however Hodor and Bran's storyline took a year off and didn't appear in Season 5. Thus Kristian Nairn (Hodor) is the only other non-uniformed cast member who can match how long Hannah Murray (Gilly) has been wearing the same costume - though Gilly slightly edges Hodor out in the sense that she wore the same costume for four and a half continuous seasons in a row. Hodor also acquired a new heavy fur coat in Season 4 when traveling beyond the Wall - which is a new costume of a sort. In contrast, Gilly originated beyond the Wall, so she always had a heavy fur coat, though she took it off for some interior scenes. *The play Arya Stark saw in Braavos in the preceding episode, titled The Bloody Hand, returns. The preceding episode was apparently "Act I", corresponding to the events of Season 1 with King Robert Baratheon's death and culminating with Ned Stark's execution. The "Act" seen in this episode deals with the Purple Wedding, which of course blames everything on Tyrion. **The play isn't in the current novels but appears in a preview chapter that was released for the unpublished sixth novel. This led to some confusion because the preview chapter actually focuses on "Tyrion" plotting to poison Joffrey, and Ned Stark didn't appear at all. The simple answer is probably that the preview chapter is from the middle of the next book, and earlier as-yet unreleased chapters will show earlier Acts which "adapt" the events of the War of the Five Kings from the beginning. *Although major settings for the episode, Horn Hill and The Twins do not appear in the Title sequence for the episode. Although Meereen, which doesn't appear in this episode, is still kept in the Title sequence. *In the play, where "Tyrion" shoots "Tywin", he makes a comment about Tywin shitting gold. This in fact occurred in the novels. In the novels, after Tyrion kills Tywin, he notes that in the end, Tywin Lannister did not shit gold. *In his vision, Bran sees several glimpses of the past, including: **The fall that paralyzed him ("Winter is Coming") **The beheading of his father ("Baelor") **The death of his mother ("The Rains of Castamere") **Several images of the Night King at the Battle of Hardhome ("Hardhome") **Daenerys appearing before her khalessar after surviving Drogo's funeral pyre ("Fire and Blood") **The Night King turning Craster's last son into a White Walker ("Oathkeeper") **Ned Stark at the Tower of Joy ("Oathbreaker") **Roose Bolton killing Robb Stark ("The Rains of Castamere") **The Children of the Forest creating the White Walkers ("(The Door") **Jon Snow battling a White Walker ("Hardhome") Gallery Blood of My Blood 01.jpg Blood of My Blood 02.jpg Blood of My Blood 03.jpg Blood of My Blood 04.jpg Blood of My Blood 05.jpg Blood of My Blood 06.jpg Blood of My Blood 07.jpg Blood of My Blood 08.jpg Blood of My Blood 09.jpg Blood of My Blood 10.jpg Blood of My Blood 11.jpg Blood of My Blood 12.jpg Blood of My Blood 13.jpg Blood of My Blood 14.jpg Blood of My Blood 15.jpg Blood of My Blood 16.jpg BURN THEM ALL!!!.png Jamie Stabs Aerys.png Wildfire Blood of My Blood.png Aerys II during the Sack of King's Landing.png Aerys BURN THEM ALL!!!!.jpg References de:Blut von meinem Blut (Episode) ru:Кровь моей крови Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Season 6